Perspective
by LegendOfSpaghetti
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - a family friendly restaurant made for families of people from all ages to have fun. However, when a notorious incident happens, the gang find their world turned upside down. Now, how are they to survive in this new world of Kill Or Be Killed?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, one and all, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We have made it our mission to fully entertain you with our top-notch, brand-new, high-tech animatronics! Please welcome: Freddy Fazbear and the Fazband!"

Clapping filled the air, co-existing with happy acoustics and excited childish screams. Tardily, the cerise curtains unveiled - exposing three animatronics: a brown bear in the center, Freddy Fazbear himself, a purple bunny located to his right, Bonnie the Bunny, his right-hand man, and a female saffron chicken, Chica the Chicken, stood on his left, holding a coral pink cupcake.

"Hey there kids! And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You can stay here and listen to the Fazband perform, play in the ball pit or play with Foxy in Pirate's Cove." Freddy Fazbear announced to the kids, holding his silver microphone, raised close to his head. "As you all know me, I'm Freddy Fazbear, leader of the Fazband and a great friend to have! I hope you're having a good time!"

"That's right, kids! And I'm Chica the Chicken! Let's Eat!" Chica chirped happily.

"And don't y'all forget to eat your carrots and vegetables, kids! Hehe! I'm Bonnie the Bunny, and are y'all ready to rock with me?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Loudly, the kids cheered, butmost left to play with Foxy or the ballpit. Bonnie began to strum up and down his rock guitar, creating an awesome beat, as Freddy begun to sing and Chica back-up sung.

"Howdy, Freddy, boss, hope ya don't mind me askin', but what's your favourite thing about the pizzeria? Mine is the carrots! Vegetables are the best!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah Freddy! Is it the smiles on the children's faces as we entertain them? Because mine is the pizza! (obviously...) It's so delicious, everyone can agree on that..." Chica giggled.

"The music, of course!" Freddy had exclaimed in sing song voice, his monotone voice had finally become enthusiastic. "Keep hitting' it, Bonnie!"

Meanwhile, in Pirates Cove, a young animatronic fox with a black-as-shadows eye patch, a rusted hook and a few golden teeth was sitting in his scenery. A spherical room with a wooden stage, it's walls were painting cyan blue- with white, fluffy clouds just drifting over the beautiful radiated waves swaying underneath them as a beaming, smiling sun with sunglasses(which is comically ironic, nonetheless)illuminating the scene. Soon, the purple curtains drifted away after an employee announcing yet another opening. Stage lights shone down on him and he walked to the front of the stage carrying a huge pile of eyepatches and hooks.

He had straight away noticed- there were more kids than usual. There were always tons of kids, he was the favourite - there was no denying that. But even more. Yes, it had been obvious more and more kids that usually listened to the Fazband's songs and crazy antics lost interest and decided to watch him. He always had a way with children. Perhaps that was why Freddy and Foxy never got along? Freddy did seem like the envious type.

"Welcome, young adventurers, to Foxy's scurvy pirate cove, whar I share me adventures 'n stories wit' ye! 'n, 'o course, ye get a free rusted hook 'n tattered eyepatch like always!" He had shouted out gleefully, throwing the items into the crowd. The children fought over them like bridesmaids at the end of a wedding.

His voice seemed to dull out the songs from the band and they had stopped, observing his show. Only seven children were watching them, but fifty watching Foxy. Freddy's hand seemed to shake rapidly, it was clear he could have snapped the microphone in half because of his anger. Yet he had just signalled Bonnie and Chica to continue, but this time louder. It angered him even more when Foxy took no notice of Freddy's competitive antic.

Most of the children that were visiting the pizzeria were watching Foxy, playing in the ball pit or watching the band. Watching the band was obviously the least popular. It was hard to explain - their song quality and scene quality had, I guess, gone down. They no longer seemed like themselves. Freddy even remembered the day Foxy was introduced. At that time, there was only the ballpit and the band. People mocked Foxy at that time, no one watched his show. Until a tiny, little girl gathered some bold courage to finally see him. Now she worked there as his personal technician. But as I said- most kids were doing one of those three things. There was an exception to this.

A four year old with swaying, beautiful red locks was meandering the pizzeria with a confused look on her face. Her two parents followed her in her path of judgement - a shaking, scared blond woman absolutely terrified of her daughter and a shaky brunette scared of his daughter as well but willing to make any of her wishes come true if she so wanted it badly.

She stomped around furiously. At every offer she was given to do something, she declined it. "Ballpit? Puh-lease. Do I look like I'm two?" "Fazband? More like fatband. The bear is a recoloured Winnie the Pooh, the chicken is a fat thing on drugs and don't even get me started on goofy over there." "Pirates Cove? Pirates are for BOYS." Her parents were as exhausted as can be and absolutely tired of her bs.

She had been walking past pirates cove when she paused. She listened to his story. Her interest had been peaked. She fell in love with him. Immediately, she turned to her parents, but took no notice of her mother shrieking and then quietly hiding behind her father.

She had stepped towards her father, right infront of him. "Daddy. Mummy. I want to go see the red pirate doggy." She had smiled to her parents.

Her parents sighed in relief. They no longer had to put up with this dominating little girl that was a fly bugging them. They pushed her forward eagerly, and she had already began pushing past the crowds carelessly and selfishly.

"Ma'am. I can't allow you to go through to see Foxy."

She had looked up. She almost peed her skirt and knickers. A dominating man blocked her path, looking down on her. He wore the employee uniform, he was an employee... She stepped back. What was he doing? The thing she did to everyone else. Scare and intimidate. She was not used to this, she was used to simply having adults cater to her every need, being spoilt rotten, looking down on everyone like she was at the top of the hierarchy. She gulped.

The employee leaned down so they were level. "Four years of age is the minimum. Age limit, kid." He pointed at a sign saying: 'Four Years old minimum'.

She turned back to her parents, whose faces were terrified. She got rejected. She's going to be thrown out. They'll have to be near her. She'll scream and cry. Judgement. Screaming. Crying. They glanced at the employees, their faces a 'Oh gosh please take her she's a horrible child and we want a break', but he angrily glared at them with a 'don't spoil your kid, mate, and stand up to her or be screamed at cos IM NOT LETTING HER IN' one.

Furiously, and stamping her foot, she turned to the employee. Meanwhile, a few heads had turned their way and begun murmuring. "Shut up, old man! I can buy and sell you! The gum on the bottom of my shoe is more valuable than your life and all your money!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the pizzeria stopped and turned, the music had stopped. Her parents tried to hide their faces out of embarrassment, but to no prevail. Animatronics turned in shock- their jaws dropped.

The man folded his arms and pushed the little girl away. "Little girl...think you can roast people, eh? Well, I'm sure everyone in here is trying to look from your perspective, and, I'm sorry, but we can't get our faces up that far up our arses, unlike you. I mean, what's your family tree, a cactus? Because everyone in your family must be a pr1ck like you. What am I saying? That's not possible. No one is a bigger one than you. Just because your father has one doesn't mean you can be one."

Crippling silence. Ear-piercing silence. Humiliating silence. Murmurs and whispers. She swore she heard someone quietly clapping.

Her eye twitched.

She fell back. Tears streamed down her face and cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. People began clapping. Her parents rushed over and tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't budge.

After a minute, her father stood up. "How DARE you make my Kawaii little baby munchkin, Ashley, CRY! You monster! She is only FOUR YEARS OLD and yet you roasted her so hard she had third degree burns! You should NOT be working here. And I'll have you know we are one of the richest people in the country, sir! Well, you're not suitable to be called a sir, you make CHILDREN CRY and pick on TODDLERS! We can have you fired and make sure you never get a job again! So you'd better let her through right now before I start pulling strings, ma'am!"

The employee stood there, his eye twitched angrily. He narrowed his eyes at the trio. But he needed his job for his wife and three kids. He needed it badly. He groaned as he let the toddler through. People began agreeing with the family, the employee HAD taken it too far. I mean, roasting a four year old so hard she became a marshmallow? Uncool man.

The girl, Ashley, rushed forward, in considerately pushing innocent people out of her way to see the fox. When she got to the front of the crowd, she froze. She stared up, fear sunk deeper into her soul. Her heart beat faster. She gulped. Adrenaline rushed around her body.

The... The teeth... Hook... Dang... Dangerous... Teeth scar...y...

She screamed. A deafening, high pitched scream at the top of her lungs. Like she got kidnapped. Like she witnessed a murder. Like she is about to get killed. Like... Like... Like...

Like the machine fox standing infront of her loomed over her, his teeth sharp and vicious, his eyes glaring, his hook big, gigantic, colossal, sharp and edgy. Acuminous. Dangerous. His back hunched over so he leaned over her more. His bloodshot eyes stared into his soul. Blood dripping from his teeth. From his hook. Mixed with mucus, vomit and oil. Covering his body. It was dark, foggy, misty. Where were they? She didn't know. She was too focuses on running from the monstrous hunk that could kill her. Strangle her. Murder her. Maim her. Drown her in her parents blood. Throw her into a volcano, cut off her legs then murder her parents slowly infront of her with a butter knife but leaving her alive to mourn. And in fifty years time when she forgot all about it, then drown her in her parents blood.

Rushing back to her dad and crying, sobbing, she asked him to kill the "monster" before he killed them. It was obvious she had been emotionally mutilated, but... She was harshly done so. But how so was beyond questioning, he literally just stood there adorably. Probably a litter of adorable puppies would melt from love of seeing him.

The mother angrily gasped. "Will, get a refund. Me and Ash are OUT OF HERE." As she stuck her nose up, judgementally, she had been barking: "We're telling EVERYONE about your HORRENDOUS service. I won't forget the many useless and pointless restrictions that you have too much of, the ugly and scary monsters you call 'animal-tronics' or something dumb like that that TRAUMATIZED my child absolutely, bad employees that 'roast little girls so hard they get third degree burns' and pizza that tastes like cardboard."

After that, she stormed out with her daughter and husband, not before getting a refund of course.

Silence in the pizzeria. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie are whispering amongst themselves, incredibly shocked, but not paying attention to foxy. But the quartet certainly is not as shocked as the customers. Children back away from foxy and the pirate cove. People scream insults at him harshly. He stands ere, not saying a word, silent.

"That monster!"

"Freak!"

"Who's the manager of this place?"

"I want a refund too!"

"This place is NOT child friendly! Mike, get the kids, we're leaving."

"How could they allow this horrible place to be open?"

Employees stood there shocked. The customers were leaving, demanding money. The place will lose money. Which means less money in the pay cheques.

Suddenly, a sign was thrown infront of Pirates Cove. 'Out Of Order'. Foxy stared at it in fear. "It's okay, folks! W-w-we're shutting this monstrosity down! No need to fear!"

Foxy collapsed into a heap on the floor. He shed a tear. He threw off his eye patch, and his hook, leaving an arm with nothing. Using his actual, clawed hand, he ripped a hole in the fur on his chest. Tears of oil rolled down his cheeks as he ripped parts of himself off.

He stopped.

A woman that had left in a rush left her pocket mirror behind on his stage. He picked it up and looked at himself in the mirror.

He threw it across the room. He was disgusted by what he'd seen. A monster. Covered in oil. Scratched. Dirty. Broken... Shattered...

He truly was a monster that had scared away the girl. (I mean, she was hallucinating but... Now...) He was an abomination. Unrecognisable from when he started this morning. He looked so cute. So adorable. So ... Foxy.. And now?

And now he is ... Withered...

And he knew it. He crouched in a ball, tears of oil running down his cheek.

"Be I really that scary to scare away an innocent wee lass?"

And the music had stopped in the pirates cove.

END OF CHAPTER ONE - "When The Music Stops"

Planned by Legend of Spaghetti, written by Abasea


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Chapter One...

"Welcome, one and all, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We have made it our mission to fully entertain you with our top-notch, brand-new, high-tech animatronics! Please welcome: Freddy Fazbear and the Fazband!"

"Welcome, young adventurers, to Foxy's scurvy pirate cove!"

A four year old with swaying, beautiful red locks was meandering the pizzeria with a confused look on her face.

"Will, get a refund. Me and Ash are OUT OF HERE." After that, she stormed out with her daughter and husband, not before getting a refund of course.

Foxy collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Be I really that scary to scare away an innocent wee lass?"

The previous events had left the pizzeria with significantly less customers attending the pizzeria. The halls once packed to the brim now contained little to no people in it at all, the most being seven people. Not to mention the headlines in the newspapers - "Crazy, Non-Child-Friendly savage robot traumatizes innocent toddler" which had made a hit on the first page.

It had also left Pirates Cove completely isolated with no kids near it at all. In fact, they had even got mulitple arcade machines of varying topics and placed them outside of it to distract children. Some children played on said machines of course, but you know kids. Not to mention two male security employees, barely approaching 22, standing outside it like proud soldiers in a deadly war.

The left one, whose name tag had read Wayne, spoke to the other in a hushed whisper.

"Dang it, Dave, I can't believe we got a stupid job like standing outside some dumbass curtains making sure no kids go in, what a bunch of baloney! Besides, I'm only working here for college credit!"

After chuckling to himself, the other replied. "Same. Well, anyway, did you know? They're going to be redecorating and fixing this place up in two weeks. Oh, and I think they'll fix that fugly fox thing up as well and tweak his design a bit."

"Huh. Cool. Thanks for tellin' me I guess. How'd ya find out?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, well, ever heard Of this guy Who knows a girl's best friends' mother-in-law's granduncle's ex-girlfriend's cousin's daughter's boyfriend's seventh cousin removed?"

Illuminating the whole building completely, the moon was gently shining down on the roof of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The gentle whispers of moonlight played- the singing of birds, hoo's of owls and crickets chirping only added to the creepy atmosphere within the restaurant. Even in its scary, horror game like atmosphere, it was clear that in the right hall stood Freddy. Meanwhile, in the left hall was Chica, who is squishing a pizza up against the glass window, and Bonnie, who is hiding within the darkest, deepest shadows.

"Okay, here goes Freddy's plan. Hopefully Foxy's not too burned up over that, uh, incident in the dining hall." Bonnie thought to himself, slowly sliding into the door inch by inch, obviously taking his time.

"Freddy's plan, don't fail us now." Chica had whispered to herself, not quietly enough for Bonnie not to hear.

Meanwhile, there was even more tension on the right..."Dang it, where's that fox? It's time for him to run down." Freddy thought to himself angrily.

In the office, a blonde haired nightguard sat on his swivel chair, shivering, obviously shaken by the pizzeria. He pauses. He looks at the open left door.

SCREAM! He shrieks, then runs away, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind him and shocked animatronics.

Seeing this, Freddy stomped in, furiously, and, with his trembling right hand, grabbed Bonnie's collar, lifting him off the ground. "Bonnie, you idiot! Why'd you let him catch you!" Freddy shouted, spitting slightly in the face of the poor bunny being lifted off the ground.

"I-it's not my fault, boss! Foxy didn't do his part-" Bonnie stammered, trying to defend himself with reasoning, but shortly interrupted.

"Bonnie, that's enough excuses!"

Freddy's face had now twisted into unimaginable hate, his left fist being lifted up, shaking with anger. Bonnie flinched as Freddy went to punch him.

"Freddy, wait! It wasn't his fault, atleast let him plead his case!" Chica pleaded, stepping infront of Bonnie, ultimately letting him get down from being held up.

Freddy had raised an eyebrow. "P-plead his ca-? What is this, a courtroom? Oh fine, alright," he had sighed, loosening his fist and letting his arm drop. Folding his arms, he continued. "Go ahead!"

"Foxy was supposed to run down the hallway so the guard would have to close the door, thus distracting him so I could stood up stealthily and slyly and jumpscare him, right?" Bonnie questioned, explaining the situation.

"You are correct."

"Well, foxy didn't run down the hallway, so the guard wasn't distracted, so he caught me!"

Freddy stroked his chin, inquiring the Bunny's dialogue. "So...you're saying foxy is to blame?"

"Yes, boss!" Bonnie eagerly replied, obviously trying to reflect the blame onto the person responsible, so that he wouldn't have to endure Freddy's abuse.

Freddy chortled to himself. "I knew it was that no-good fox!" He bellowed out loud, ignoring the well-established fact that he obviously thought it was actually Bonnie's.

Everyone knew about Foxy and Freddy's lifelong feud. Foxy, a rebel, loner, never willing to do his duties, and Freddy, the hotheaded boss, who always wanted an excuse to beat up or shout at Foxy. The two had been arguing forever, from the day of Foxy's introduction. Foxy was a loner: he, and the others, knew he wanted nothing to do with them. He never hung out with them, had pizza with them, or ever really established a relationship. Nonetheless, Chica and Bonnie still thought of him as a friend and ally and helped him in any way they could, meanwhile, Freddy thought of him as a troublemaker, a rebel, someone not willing to obey the law. An outlaw. But of course, whenever Foxy needed a punishment for doing something wrong, he had always ended up going easy on Foxy, as a result of Chica's excellent persuasion skills, often just yelling at him. One could call it abuse, which would actually describe it well. Freddy often abused Foxy verbally, sometimes physically.

Freddy stomped over to Pirates Cove, Chica rushing behind him begging, pleading even, with him, to spare Foxy. Meanwhile, Bonnie followed with an indifferent expression on his face. At the top of his lungs, he screamed, "FOXY!"

Angrily, he thrusted open the lavender curtains, his hands and limbs shaking from intense anger, the frustration gnawing at his soul.

He paused.

His jaw dropped.

Yes, he was. Foxy was sitting on his stage in the furthest point possible. The lights had been turned off, rendering the room completely dim and lifeless - the only visible light was shining in from the cavity, still being eaten at by Freddy and Chica's shadows. Foxy was curled up in a ball, lying miserably and depressed on the hard, cold floorboards of his stage. It was clear he was suckling on his thumb. A pile of empty ice-cream tins lied in the corner in one big, massive heap(Despite the fact that animatronics cannot consume or digest foods...). His eye patch, hook and sword were battered, almost broken, and scattered across the room.

Even after years of anguish, controversy, pandemonium, Freddy's ears had lowered and he had almost shed a tear. The meer sight of Foxy so despondent had made him feel so sympathetic, so compassionate. (And indignant, he assumed that it was not his fault as he had barely seen Foxy, so he was enraged that someone else made him depressed. That was FREDDY's job.)

He stepped forward, causing one floorboard to creak, until he was next to Foxy. He crouched down so they were nearly level-height, with Freddy being just above him. (Of course, Foxy was a foot taller than him, so it was quite comforting to Freddy to see they were level-height.)

"F-Foxy? What's wrong?" Freddy had asked him, looking into Foxy's pitiful eyes, clearly pitying him. But instead, Foxy had turned away, avoiding eye contact.

What was wrong? Did it involve Freddy? Was Freddy the actual one to blame, had he upset the fox?

Sighing, Chica rudely pushed away Freddy, causing him to topple over, and receiving a few chuckles from Bonnie. Quietly, she placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder as she had gently knelt beside him. Kindly, she had spoken, "Come on, Foxy! You can tell us, we're your friends!"

Now, there was a number of things wrong with that, but the main thing was the word friend. Like previously stated, Foxy was recusant. He wasn't close to the others, he rarely talked to them unless it somehow involved a fight with that dork, Freddy, or he was mocking them in some form. Despite this, Chica was quite friendly to Foxy and often tried to become friends with him, but he had often rejected her homely invites of friendship.

Nonetheless, Foxy had spoken, but it had been hushed, soft, unhearable. "...I think I'm gonna be replaced..." But sadly, his explanation had not been heard.

"Why do you think he's sad?" Freddy questioned curiously.

Chica's eyes widened. She quickly turned to Freddy, promptly standing up. "Oh no! I think it's because I forgot to give him pizza earlier today!"

Freddy gasped, taking the slightest of steps away from her. "WITCH!" He shouted, pointing at her in shock.

Apathetically, Bonnie strolled in, whistling, without a care in the world. He stopped as soon as he saw Foxy laying on the floor in sadness.

Quickly, he turned to the others. "I think he's sad because of what happened today."

Chica exclaimed, "Oh, that explains it!" Freddy and Chica walked over to Foxy after his explaination.

"How can we cheer him up?" Freddy asked, tardily backing away from Chica in the process. Without an idea, the trio strained her heads, trying to pump out an idea.

Suddenly, a bulb appeared over Chica's head. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed, then throw the bulb on the floor. "Don't need this."

In a similar fashion to pointing up, she held up her right index finger. "Why don't we have a pizza party for Foxy?" She happily suggested. Bonnie and Freddy stared at her, both admiring her superb idea and envying her because they had not come up with it. "Chica, what a brilliant idea!" Bonnie exclaimed with energy, yet still lacking expression that a normal person had. Like always, his voice seemed almost monotone. "Psshh, I know." Chica boasted. Noticing Freddy's non-existent reaction, they both turned to him, waiting for his answer.

Confusing the others for a minute, Freddy threw away some newspapers that had appeared out of nowhere whilst smiling "Ah, well, better throw away my old plans to read newspapers, 'coz we're having a pizza party!" He exclaimed, bringing on smiles to the others faces, including Foxy, who had got up and stood next to Bonnie.

END OF CHAPTER TWO - "Deactivated"

Written and planned by Legend Of Spaghetti


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in Chapter Two...

The previous events had left the pizzeria with significantly less customers attending the pizzeria. It had also left Pirates Cove completely isolated with no kids near it at all.

"They're going to be redecorating and fixing this place up in two weeks..."

* * *

A flash of light. A beating drum.

The scenes played over in his head over and over and over again, like a movie on a loop repeat cycle. The music refused to fade. The memories. Chica, Bonnie, Foxy... And dapper Carl... How Chica dunked him in the toilet... Over and over again, he saw the same moments.

It faded away into darkness, blackness, nothingness. An abyss of blackness. All he saw was black.

Black.

Black.

Black.

A beam of light?

Darkness slowly, but surely, melted into sight. Three animatronic heads clouded his view - a yellow chicken, a lavender bunny rabbit and a crimson fox were crouching over him. With a groan and a slight struggle, Freddy Fazbear sat up. He rubbed his head with pain. "Whoa...what happened...?" He asked, his head spinning, he felt like he would faint.

Suddenly, Chica had leapt forward and hugged him. "Freddy, thank goodness you're up, we thought you were a goner! Oh my gosh I was SO worried, do NOT scare me like that ever again!" Freddy, still shocked by the suddenness, blushed as Chica pulled away, her face had turned red like his.

After recovering, Freddy looked around, observing his surroundings. "W-where are we?" He had asked, although meaning it to be rhetorical and not expecting an answer.

"We appear to be in a junkyard." Bonnie answered.

"You're right Bonnie...I think we're in one..." Replied Freddy after looking around for a second time.

"Whatever, we waited a few days fer Freddy to get up, so lets get moving!" Foxy said and yawned. He turned around to began walking, but paused.

"Shiver me timbers, it be a ship!" He had shouted, pointing straight at a yellow car.

"Holy crap, it really is!" Bonnie replied, shocked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever see the thought of a human again! Chica exclaimed.

"'tis a wee bit rusty, but it gunna hav' to do." Foxy continued after he heavily investigated and observed it. Freddy had stepped forward, towards the human vehicle, so Foxy had naturally stepped away to allow his leader to pass infront.

Freddy circled around the car, feeling it's smooth surface with the furry tips of his fingers. It had a smooth surface, clear but slightly charred windows and good engines from the looks of it. Of course he did not have experience with this sort of thing, being a robotic animatronic, but he had heard descriptions of cars enough from the inside of the pizzeria. Promptly, he had halted and swiftly swung around to the others. "Okay, shut up everybody. Try to get in." Freddy ordered, signalling Bonnie via eye contact. Bonnie turned to the immense, salmon pink car, obeying Freddy, and lifted the handle, attempting to pull the door.

It was locked; completely shut closed as if glued with super glue - it would not budge. After a few minutes, Bonnie stopped, holding his knees with his hands and panting, clearly out of breath. "The doors are locked,..." He explaining, somehow maintaining his monotone and intelligent voice despite heavy breathing.

Chica suddenly pushed him away - nearly throwing him onto the floor - and stood next to the car windows. "So? Just smash the windows!" She had beamed and straight up punched the window with a clenched fist. SMASH!

Scattered pieces of glass were dotted on the floor, slightly staining her robotic but yet chicken-like lower legs with a few spots of glass here and there. The ear piercing, thundering howl of the impact echoed loudly throughout the junk yard - it's deafening noise had even caused a flock of birds resting on a fence nearby to fly off, clearly startled. Stretching forth her hand, Chica reached into the cavity in the window frame and opened the door from the inside.

"Quick, everyone, in! There's a window in the kitchen that faces the parking lot and I've seen humans start these cars, so hop in and I'll drive us to the pizzeria in ten seconds flat!" Chica said, loudly and rushed, as she leaped into the driver' seat, the trio of Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie had followed her in calmly. Freddy had sat next to her, with Foxy and Bonnie in the back - all three staring at the chicken, who had picked up a conveniently-placed key on the bottom. She shifted the key into the slot and her robotic foot pressed down on the medal.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Chica tried again. She pushed the key into the slot and pressed down on the car.

Yet again, nothing happens.

Except the engine spat loudly, a thundering roar emitted from the engines. Smoke lifted up from the lid; some had snuck up and entered the front window of the car, but waved away by the coughing, chubby chicken.

"The engines must be clogged," Bonnie said, undoing his seat belt and exiting the car, slamming the door shut,"I'll have a look." Bonnie ambled around to the front and lifted up the engine. He lifted an eyebrow. He was the smartest of the quartet - there was NO denying that - yet he did not know this situation or know how to deal with it.

Was that...?

Yes, it was.

In the engines, there was a red, crimson-esque liquid staining the machinery. Chunky, block-like things were clogging up the charred engines. Smoke rose from the ashed insides, rising into the air like an immeasurable cloud.

"I..." Bonnie hesitated to say the following sentence, he bit his mechanic tongue. "I... I.. don't know what this is. Something red is clogging up the engines."

Chica delayed, then she opened the driver's entryway and escaped the auto. Ambling, she walked around to the front of the vehicle and inspecting it. She gritted her teeth.

Quickly, she told Foxy and Freddy to exit while she closed the bonnet of the car. She turned to Freddy. "I don't know what's wrong with it, it's stained with some red water thing. We'll just have to walk back."

Freddy let out a groan as he adjusted his top hat. "Fine, come on, Bonnie, and that scum-of-the-earth Foxy, let's go..." He angrily muttered, already heading off. Foxy and Chica followed him, their heavy mechanical feet loudly stomping down on the ground, loudly, echoing throughout the junkyard. Their machinery whirred with every moving or swinging movement, their retina scanners monitoring the environment, like something was going to jump out. Chica especially had listened out. Instead, she heard an abyss of nothingness behind her, where Bonnie's footsteps were meant to be heard, there was nothing.

As soon as Chica realised Bonnie was not following behind, she pivoted around rapidly, her heart racing, feeling like Bonnie might have been stolen by a homeless scavenger. Instead, she spotted the purple bunny lingering around the red car in the distance, just below the horizon. He was, or looked like, eyeing the car, studying it, investigating it. Despite this, his facial expression seemed ... Pale and empty, as if his mind was entirely on a different planet. Whatever he was doing, he was thinking, and doing a lot of it.

Seeing Chica do it, Foxy and Freddy turned around as well - the bear had folded his arms rather impatiently. He was obviously in a hurry. Chica called out to Bonnie, "Yo! Bon! You comin' or what?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Bonnie had shook his head and turned his attention to the chubby chicken and the yogi-bear and anomie fox behind her. "O-o, gracious me, please acknowledge my statement of regret, Chica, I was just thinking..." He let out a deep, murmured sigh and looked at the vehicle. "I...I simply need to ... think for a moment...about how everything has truly changed as of late and why we woke up in a junkyard and essentially ... everything..."

Chica stared into his crimson eyes, then let out a deep sigh. "It...it's okay, Bonnie. I'll see you later."

Freddy, Foxy and Chica began meandering away- Bonnie had turned back and sat, resting on the driver seat. His mind had begun spinning, twisting, it was wondering in a realm other than the normal one, trying desperately to find an answer. Do you ever play with a puzzle set, but you just cant find the missing pieces for the life of you? That's the situation here. This whole event was just a 10,000 price puzzle set that has one missing link. One missing piece. One piece to solve it all. This event ... It left him confused, anxious, wondering, pondering, what happened. What HAD happened? Was this one big, immense, intricate dream he would never awake from. Was he in a sort of coma that he would never escape?

His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of a presence besides him on the passenger seat. Like someone - or something - was sitting besides him, its long limb caressing his Sam. He spun around and looked at the seat.

Nothing.

He had turned back, and looked out the window. "Just a map..."

"Wait, a MAP?!" He shouted loudly, spinning around. A small map was wenched in between the seat and the car door, ripped slightly and very dirty, but still! He leaned forward quickly and ripped it away, examining it. It was a whole map of the town(which, by the way, was Billiard Fields, quite a small town, though.)! It had EVERYTHING! Every building ever made! Long, squiggle lines streamed across the paper, small and light grey, skirted by a lot of buildings beside them. At the bottom was a brown-coloured area, obviously the junkyard, and nearer the top- FREDDY FAZZEAR'S PIZZA! Freddy's head on the logo outstretched onto the border, and like everything, it was labelled, except BIG and fancy! 'The heart and gem of Billiards - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!'!

Bonnie smiled, he pulled the map close to his chest near his heart and beamed happily. If he could catch up to five minutes of walking with sprinting and find his friends- goodness knows where THEY are - they could get back!

Bonnie himself had even known the only reasons people lived there was due to the pizzeria and the vast, small, and peaceful aspects of the town. It HAD become much more lively when the pizza place was created.

Meanwhile, seven minutes had passed since the TV had left Bonnie at the car. Chica, Freddy and Foxy were walking through the junkyard. They looked like they knew where they were going, but it was quite the contrast. They were absolutely lost, entirely.

"G-guys, wait up!" Bonnie shouted after them as he ran as fast as he could towards the trio, his head barely over the horizon.

"Aw scurvy dog, 'tis only be five minutes 'n I already comely wench Bonnie so much that I be startin' to hear his voice among th' whispers 'o th' moonlight.." Foxy had sighed, almost shedding a tear.

"Hmm, me too. Maybe it's a sign, maybe we should go back for him?" Chica conceded.

"Wow, I hear it too...and I normally don't miss people as much as THAT...weird." Freddy muttered.

Bonnie rushed over, accidentally pushing Freddy onto the ground, enraging him. He stood over Freddy and turned to Foxy and Chica, exclaiming, "G-guys! Check it, I found a map!"

"Yo-Ho-Ho scurvy dog, ye made me jump ten feet in th' air!...almost." Foxy chuckled, mostly at the fact that his nemesis, Freddy, got pushed to the ground, but still happy that Bonnie had returned.

Freddy, meanwhile, had shoved the purple bunny off and had clenched his fist - ready to punch Bonnie. However, he noticed the Mal ad pushed Bonnie off, grabbing it for himself. "Wait, you found a map! We can find our way back to the pizzeria!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed, his voice finally bearing some excitement.

"Aye!" Foxy happily exclaimed.

"Eggsactly! Heh heh heh!" Chicago laughed loudly and annoyingly, receiving dirty looks,from the others.

Bonnie uses the map to guide the quartet to the pizzeria.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **This chapter involves the pre-children Mangle. A.K.A Pre-Mangle. I didn't want to anger any part of the fandom by not using their gender Mangle, so instead I gave Mangle both genders - in my AU, Mangle is a PAIR OF TWINS mangled together by the children! One is a male, one a female! Vixen is a female fox, and REYNARD is a word for a male fox! Yes I am very clever uvu**

It was there. Freddy Fazbear and friends stood outside the Pizzeria. Was it? they looked...different...Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were on the front of it, but they had makeup - rosy red and pink - blush on their cheeks...? Chica looked far more ... feminine ... A-and Bonnie? He was practically a girl!

Noticeably, Chica paused- the others glanced over at her. Slightly, she stepped forward, obviously observing the building that stood at the edge of the street that she lingered near.

"Hey, the pizzeria...it seems...different..." She muttered to herself, her vision slightly clouded by thought.

Foxy cleared his throat and walked next to Chica, delicately placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yarr, 'tis be too bright 'n colourful fer me likin', 'n why be be we starrin' in 'Freddy Fazbear's gayy bar' on th' sign?"

Bonnie coughed, in response to the Crimson fox. "Oh, companies tend to exaggerate their mascot's designs on the signs so that kids will go 'wow, they're so pretty, I want to go in there mommy!111!111111!1'."

"Well, what do you say guys, we go back home?" Freddy smiled to the others, reminiscing on the memories made there at the same time.

"Aye aye, cap'n! I ain't wait to put me feet up 'n restin' on me cove." Foxy replied.

"I can't wait to eat my pizza with you guys, just like old times!"

"Insert Bonnie's favourite thing to do here since its soooo hard to guess." Sarcastically, Bonnie had murmured, much to the unawareness of the others.

Freddy walked forward, meandering past the others, and up to the glass front doors. A black abyss lingered behind them - the lights were turned off. The fog surrounding the street at the time parted paths to let Freddy through. He pulled on the handles, but, nothing seemed to happen. He turned to the others. "Uhm, it's locked."

"That be strange, th' pizzeria be never locked." Foxy said, confused.

"Yeah, i think they changed it since it was always being broken into by kids and sometimes robbed at night." Bonnie explained to the fox.

"Great, so how are we supposed to get back in if its locked?" Chica rudely said in a huff, crossing her arms

Freddy cleared his throat and turned to Chica and the others, "Okay guys, we'll split up to get in. I'm with Chica, Bonnie, you're with foxy, okay?"

"Okay!" Chica.

"Yarr!" Foxy.

"Pository." Bonnie.

With Bonnie and Foxy watching, Chica and Freddy walk off together and turn a corner. As soon as they're out of sight, foxy turns to Bonnie.

Foxy brushed his hands, chuckling loudly. "A'ight lass, I gunna show you what steroids do to ye, because ye were all judgemental 'bout me takin' them!"

Without giving Bonnie a chance to respond, Foxy ran into the glass doors - his body just a blur due to the lightspeed-life force and speed - and it shattered. It's loud, momentous roar rang in Bonnie's long, fluffy ears and echoed in the dark and damp street. Tons of broken glass was littered and dotted around the scene. A dazed foxy laid on the black-and-white tiled floor on the edge of the entrance, his fur matted with glass.

Putting his hand on his head to soothe the pain afterwards, Foxy stood up - his head ached like heck and his legs burned with pain. "Wow, foxy! That's incredible! I'm sorry for ever judging you because you took steroids, because you saved us! Yay!" He muttered, imitating Bonnie, but his voice cracked, as if he were about to cry. It hurt him so much. Sighing, he looked up, and then behind him. He stood in the doorway of the pizzeria, the floor covered in glass. He smiled to himself.

Bonnie saw Foxy's feet edge towards the hallway. He stepped into it, then paused, examining the hall. Yes, a floor with black and white tiles, and a light grey coat of paint on the plastered walls with dark grey dots spotted all over it. Bonnie gasped loudly. He leant forward and grabbed hold of Foxy's arm. Foxy's face turned slightly red as he turned towards Bonnie. "W-w-wait, Foxy! The police will be notified if the door was smashed! Th-Th-they're on their way! Th-th-then the nightguard will c-c-come out! A-a-a-and taser us!"

Foxy shrugged, carelessly. "Oh well." With that, he began walking, with the lavender bunny still clinging onto his arm hopelessly, begging out blabbering. "N-no!- stop! Please, i don't want to be arrested!"

Foxy and Bonnie were walking down a long and narrow corridor. Well, less than walking, because Foxy is dragging Bonnie along rudely. The acoustics of the restaurant played lowly, barely audible. There was barely any light - it was almost entirely black as night. Suddenly the sound of voices becomes clear, and Foxy jumps loudly, shrieking. Bonnie looks up.

Two foxes stood infront of them.

They looked almost exactly like Foxy, except they were light grey and pink. The one of the right had a feminine body, with light pink fur on her stomach and nuzzle. She wore make up, a bow tie and had long eyelashes. Her accomplice, however, wore light pink fur on its stomach and muzzle as well as at light pink tie. It didn't wear make up and had short eyelashes. Both had rosy red blush on their cheeks, and, quite frankly, looked like clowns.

Foxy screamed as he pointed at them, hiding behind a shaking Bonnie. "OH NO! Ladies have come to kill us!"

The fox with a tie stood up straight, getting out of his battle stance. "W-what?! I'm a guy!" He whined, frustrated.

His accomplice slapped him, then turned to Bonnie and Foxy. "Button up, reynard, and beef the trespassers!" She shouted, strangely, he had a western accent...

Gasping with shock, Foxy pulled out his hook for defence, standing infront of Bonnie. "Trespassers? Seriously? We have just come back to our home! 'tis be our home! ye be th' trespassers!"

Reynard bared his sharp, pointy teeth ferociously. Almost moving in slow-motion, he leapt onto Foxy, hook on display. "Whatever, trespasser!"

"We're goin' ta' make y'all rejects regret comin' here!" The other fox, however, had growled - jumping onto Bonnie. The two foxes began ripping their selective animatronics apart with their sharp, dangerous claws. They bit into their perilous suits and ripped fur out carelessly. Bonnie screamed loudly with agony, his voice cracking with fear, oiled tears rolling down his cheek. Foxy screamed too, angrily, as he desperately attempted to throw Reynard off of him.

"P-please, stop! F-f-f-foxy, help me! P-p-p-p-please-!" Bonnie pleaded loudly, only to get sly and witty remarks from the two foxes as they laughed hysterically, hyena-esque.

"I'm trying to get him off-! H-he's too strong!" Foxy shouted, clearly struggled as panic was in his voice

"W-w-well, w-what about Th-the steroids?"

"Oh yeah!"

Humming happily, Foxy kicked Reynard in the balls and he fell to the ground, groaning and whining in agony. Reynard's twin turned towards him, as she stopped attacking Bonnie. Her eyes widened, she quivered with dread and fear. Foxy began running towards her, his suit broken and rattling noisily. The fur on his right ear had also been ripped off. The twin gasped, and tries to dodge and leap out of the way with her powerful legs, but, yet, however so, Foxy still managed to jump at her. Almost in slow-mo, he caught her in mid air, and they both roll into a wall, sending cracks splitting up the middle of it. Soon, it tumbled over on top of the couple, though they just another managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time.

The vixen paused after running away and looked back. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the sight of the broken wall. Still shaking, she turned to Foxy and bared her gruesome teeth at him, snarling, and shouted: "Just wait until the boss hears about this!" With that, she began to rush off, but Foxy growled loudly and chased after her. Meanwhile, a shaken Reynard just stood up, he trembled with fear and pain. However, Foxy, whom was several inches taller than the vixen, had grabbed hold of her tail and hurled her at a great speed, plummeting into a pitiful Reynard. They both were thrown onto the floor, skidding across it, and hitting into a concrete wall. They were rendered unconscious, as three yellow birds flew over each one's head.

Foxy cleared his throat, and turned to Bonnie, who was both impressed and entertained. His facial expression was blank, as though he deemed the amazingly awesome battle to be mean merely nothing to him. He straightened his eye patch. "Come on, Bonnie. It be the hour to be off."

Foxy began walking away. Bonnie stared in awe. Foxy did not seem very muscular, in fact, he looked rather slim, or skinny would be a better word... Maybe scrawny. Now, Freddy, he was big, real big, and certainly looked strong. If they were to fight, one would assume foxy to lose due to his appearance. However, he always seemed to win, even before his drug overdoses, although it was less likely. Bonnie knew that, but he just assumed that it was due to, maybe Freddy's hugeness was not due to muscle, but do to weight. But no, he saw now that it was the fact that Foxy ... He was strong and muscular, but kept such a diet that he just appeared weak and scrawny, more so than Bonnie did. And... Bonnie kind of liked that...

He smiled to himself.

Bonnie began following Foxy, then paused. After some hesitation, he ran back to the scene. Foxy no longer heard his footsteps and turned around, only to see Bonnie kneeling over the twins bodies, inspecting and observing him. He was obviously in deep thought.

Foxy turned around, no longer hearing Bonnie's footsteps, to see Bonnie kneeling over the twin's bodies, inspecting and observing them. He was obviously and deep thought. "Bonnie? What th' heck be ye doin', matey?"

Bonnie glanced over at Foxy, and replied, "You heard the girl, didn't you? She said "rejects". And they both resemble you. Not to mention mine, Freddy and Chica's designs on the front of the pizzeria."

Foxy gulped. "What be ye sayin'?"

Bonnie stood up, clearing his throat. "I'm saying ... I think we've been replaced. This must be the new pizzeria the replacements are at."

Foxy stared at Bonnie, the two animatronics being engulfed in dreadful, heartbreaking silence, as the only sound was their individual breathing patterns. Foxy chuckled.

"Lassie, have ye gone insane? SO thar was a disaster at th' ol' barnacle-covered place, that means nothin'! Did ye ever spy wit' ye eye th' children's faces 'n ... 'n how much they loved us? th' company knew it. They would never get rid 'o us."

"You're right. They wouldn't.

"They would just replace us with cuter, more-friendly versions with better tech and cool tools to impress kids to cash in thousands of pounds! It's a conspiracy! We've been ... REPLACED!"

Foxy would groan.

"Do ye not understand how ye sound right now? That be not impossible! That's kookoo bananas, insane, IMPLAUSIBLE! 'n yet ye shout it like it be fact when it be not, it be false! ye need to grow up, not everythin' resolves around us!"

"Then... Then... How do you explain the foxes?"

"Prolly some barnacle-covered prototypes that had be scrapped, lassie! 'n let out to roam because goodness knows what. Now gunna ye think straight 'n not these implausible thoughts that be makin' no sense at all?"

Bonnie was silent, his face was as red as a tomato. Foxy knew that look- it was the face of someone that had been put down. In other words, Bonnie had known himself that he was not the winner of the arguement, like his idea was shot down and proved to be "wrong", well, wrong to them, I think we are all pretty sure that it is true, haha. Like he was the people that thought the world was flat and then it was proved to be of a spherical nature. And that made foxy grin to himself. He had not won any arguement ever, he was used to having fought with Freddy and as soon as he realised that it there was no hope- he had already lost- he simply replied "whatever". Oh what joy there was in this accomplishment.

Bonnie had turned away from him, noticing the Foxy's triumph. They both knew he never won anything, let alone an arguement. Bonnie blushed, the thought of the likes of him being put down by a simple buffoon such as Foxy was devastating and embarrassing enough on its one, let alone him having such a stupid idea as the replacement one and Foxy, the stupid one, realising it was wrong and even pointing it out and then winning a debate. Bonnie was the smart one. Did this mean that... Foxy is now replacing him in that role? Does this mean that... That... Bonnie will now be the pirate hillbilly no one likes? Crying in his room alone after a child ... broke the rules and got karma served to her on a plate... them got him... ... ... shut ... down...

Foxy stopped celebrating, noticing Bonnie's sadness overwhelming him. He promptly halted in his tracks and cleared his throat. He did hate Bonnie, but... They were still friends, and it saddened Foxy to see his friend so devastated.

"...C-come on, lassie,... Let's be off 'n find Freddy 'n Chica. They can't be far."

"...y-yeah..."

CHAPTER FOUR ENDING

Next chapter - expect Toy Chica! Teehee!


End file.
